Zombie Yeti
The Zombie Yeti is the last zombie for the player to encounter, because its first appearence is only at Dark Stormy Night (level 4-10, the second time Adventure Mode is played) and some mini-games. Suburban Almanac Entry Zombie Yeti A rare and curious creature. Toughness: high Special: runs away after a short while Little is known about the Zombie Yeti other than his name, birth date, social security number, educational history, past work experience, and sandwich preference (roast beef and Swiss). Gallery Zombie Yeti.gif|Zombie Yeti (click to see animation) Almanac Card Zombie Yeti.png|Almanac Entry Zombologist.jpg|Zombologist il_570xN.221041418.jpg|Zombie Yeti clay figure prototype Plants_vs_zombies_polyresin_zombie_yeti_figurine.summ.jpg C3ea7b7fb27f07da6dc2889be459691bb387e229.jpg|Cryptozombologist ZombieYeti.jpg|Zombie Yeti singing in Wabby Wabbo by Crazy-Z Zombie Yeti.png|A good picture of the Zombie Yeti. Zombie Yeti may appear in a normal level.JPG|Zombie Yeti may appear in a normal Day level after your 3rd play. zombie yeti.PNG|2 Zombie Yetis in day!(this is really rare) gfs_123254_2_26.jpg|Zombie Yeti in level 4-10 (Dark Stormy Night) 78646 zombie 5154830956 362ddc7df5.jpg|Zombie Yeti in Survival:Endless 4847593319_ec5d4a65fe.jpg|Zombie Yeti in Column Like You See 'Em screenshot001_copy2.jpg|Zombie Yeti in level 1-1! Very Rare Look,_a_yeti!.png|Another photo of Zombie Yeti in Survival:Endless DSC01832.JPG|Zombie Yeti on Wall-nut Bowling! gfs_123254_2_15_mid.jpg|Zombie Yeti on the Roof? Level 5-8? OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! plant-vs-zombie-strategi-3.jpg|Another Photo of Zombie Yeti in level 1-1 Plants_vs_Zombie_Yeti_by_Ryujin_DragonKing.jpg|Zombie Yeti in Almanac zombie-yeti-in-crowd.png|Zombie Yeti in Level 4-10 with other Zombies zombie-yeti-found.png|Another pic of Zombie Yeti in level 4-10 f0000671_4c9970172126b.png|Zombie Yeti on Ipod Screenshot File:A_lot_of_Zombie_Yeti.jpg|A lot of Zombie Yeti Overview It takes 75 shots. Appearance changes upon 37 shots before dying at 75 shots. Zombie Yetis drop 5 diamonds when first encountered. On every other encounter after that, only 4 diamonds are dropped. It has a chance to run away, so kill it quickly. Strategy Just do whatever you do to kill Buckethead Zombies (besides using Magnet-shrooms). If it tries to run away, it can be stopped by planting a Wall-nut or another defensive plant in its path such as the Pumpkin or Tall-nut. If that proves insufficient, plants capable of firing backwards such as the Split Pea or Starfruit can be planted in front of it or an Instant Kill plant like Jalapeno, Squash, or Cherry Bomb can be used. Gold Farming One technique is to repeatedly attempt Level 4-10, the only level in the game where the Zombie Yeti consistently appears. Because the Zombie Yeti, when defeated, yields four diamonds ($4000), the gold farming application is obvious. Do note, however, that unless your version of the game has the Quick Play mode on it, (from which you can access Level 4-10 at whim), it is necessary to reach that point in Adventure Mode, after defeating it the first time. To be able to keep replaying the level, it is of utmost importance that the player does not collect the money bag at the end of the level, or restarts as soon as the Zombie Yeti is killed. The Game of the Year edition does not allow farming of this zombie, because you can't Yeti farm by restarting level 4-10. Although if you restart and you don't kill him, it will still appear. But if you have both version, move the saved data from Game of the Year PC version to the old one, and do Gold Farming there. Trivia * The Zombie Yeti first appears the second time through Adventure Mode in level 4-10. * The Zombie Yeti has his very own FaceBook game * The Zombie Yeti appears in Crazy Dave's music video Wabby Wobbo. **The Zombie Yeti also appears in the right top corner when the Zombie Bobsled Team appears in Wabby Wobbo * The Zombie Yeti is the othumb|300px|right|Crazy Dave's first single Wabby Wabbonly zombie that will not appear until after you have finished Adventure Mode, excluding Invisible Zombies, the Jalapeno Zombie, the Squash Zombie, the Gatling Pea Zombie, and the Tall-nut Zombie **The minigame only zombies are excluded because of the ipod and iphone versions, therefore you can buy the minigames using virtual money. * It is the one of the few zombies that can appear without being shown in the seed selection. * The Zombie Yeti and the Gargantuar (and its variant, the Giga-Gargantuar) are the biggest zombies. * Here's a helpful hint: you can mostly find this zombie in the night and fog levels, according to the Tree of Wisdom. ** Here's the Tree of Wisdom saying about this zombie that gives a clue for this tip: "Have you heard of the elusive Zombie Yeti? Some say he likes hiding where it's pitch black." * The Zombie Yeti and the Zombie Bobsled Team are the only zombies that have the word "Zombie" at the start of their names, as well as the zombie. * In the Mini-game Big Trouble Little Zombie the small version of this zombie can appear but it does not drop diamonds. * The Zombie Yeti and the Digger Zombie are the only Zombies capable of walking in reverse direction without being hypnotized. * It is rare, but possible to see two Zombie Yetis in one level. * The Zombie Yeti and the Newspaper Zombie (once its newspaper has been destroyed) are the only zombies whose pupils are red. * The Achievement Cryptozombologist is unlocked by seeing it (Zombologist for Game of the Year, iPhone, iPad, iPod Touch, Android tablets, and Android phones). * Even if you have all plants on the DS version, you cannot earn the Book Learner achievement until you kill the Zombie Yeti in 4-10. * Along with the Balloon Zombie (while it has its balloon),the Bungee Zombie,the Zombie Bobsled Team (while they have their bobsled) and the Zombotany Zombies,the Zombie Yeti does not have a burnt animation. When they are incinerated, their bodies merely turn black and disappear, unlike other zombies. * The Zombie Yeti is one of only three zombies (with feet) that don't wear shoes, the other two being the Jack-in-the-Box Zombie and the Imp (this is assuming that Dr. Zomboss wears shoes). * The Zombie Yeti has eight visible teeth, the most compared to other Zombies. ** It is also the only zombie with sharp teeth. * The Zombie Yeti (except level 4-10), the Zombie Bobsled Team (except for Bobsled Bonanza), the Backup Dancer, Dr. Zomboss, and the Flag Zombie are the only zombies that can appear in a level without being shown in the seed selection. * If you hypnotize the Zombie Yeti, it will turn left after biting zombies. While it can lose its head, it does not drop diamonds when hypnotized. ** It will be able to reach your house when this happens. * When you see the Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling, it takes one hit but still leaves the screen when not killed. * The Zombie Yeti costume is available on the Xbox Live Marketplace for 320 Microsoft points. * The Zombie Yeti, the Bungee Zombie, the Digger Zombie (if it reaches the left side of the lawn), and Dr. Zomboss are the only zombies that don't target your house. * As said in the Almanac, the Zombie Yeti's favorite sandwich is roast beef and Swiss. ** This is ironic, due to the fact that zombies eat brains. * Although the Zombie Yeti does not appear in the seed selection (with the exception of Level 4-10), it still has a standing animation in the Suburban Almanac. * The Zombie Yeti's almanac entry says "???" and "Not encountered yet" until the Zombie has been encountered. * The Zombie Yeti doesn't bend its elbows or knees when walking. * The Zombie Yeti, along with the Football Zombie, the Imp, and the old Dancing Zombie are the only zombies with normal feet (excluding the ones that don't step on land). * It is possible to encounter the Zombie Yeti more than once in a single Survival level, although it will only appear once every flag (or every two flags if in Survival: Hard or Survival: Endless). * The Zombie Yeti is one of nine zombies that cannot be used in Versus Mode. This is most likely due to the fact that it doesn't stay on the yard long enough to do much damage, if any at all. Other non-usable zombies include the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Imp, the Balloon Zombie, the Backup Dancer, the aquatic zombies (i.e. the Snorkel Zombie, the Ducky Tube Zombie, the Dolphin Rider Zombie), and Dr. Zomboss. * The Zombie Yeti, the Balloon Zombie, the Digger Zombie, the Flag Zombie, the Dancing Zombie (and Backup Dancers) the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Dolphin Rider Zombie, the Snorkel Zombie, and the Ducky Tube Zombie are the only zombies not to appear while battling Dr. Zomboss. * The Zombie Yeti is the only zombie with fur and don't wear clothes. * The achievement, Zombologist, calls the Zombie Yeti a "Yeti Zombie". * The Zombie Yeti is one of the three zombies to appear in the''' 'Windows Phone 7 trailer of the game. The others are: Imp and the new Dancing Zombie. * It is the only zombie which always drops coins or diamonds, unless hypnotized. ** This is excluding Dr. Zomboss, who may be considered to drop a trophy (standard, Silver Sunflower, or Gold Sunflower) or a bag of money when defeated. * The Zombie Yeti is the only zombie based on an animal. ** This does not include the Dolphin Rider Zombie since the Dolphin Rider itself isn't an animal. The dolphin is the zombie animal. *It is the only zombie which does not have much interest on eating your brains or weakening your defences. *The Zombie Yeti may appear in Last Stand. *The Zombie Yeti will appear dead on the right side of the image (Last Stand). *The Zombie Yeti's Suburban Almanac Entry: ''Not much is known about the Zombie Yeti other than his name, birth date, social security number,educational history, past work experience, and sandwich preference(roast beef and Swiss).' '''told almost EVERYTHING about the Zombie Yeti strangely. Category:Zombies with [[Category:Zombies